


I Don't Want to go to the Wedding

by BasicallySnakespere



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Heartbreak, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One-Sided Love, Trans Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unrequited Love, its not stated but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallySnakespere/pseuds/BasicallySnakespere
Summary: Janus is in love with Virgil, terribly, deeply in love.So is Virgil's fiancé, who is not Janus.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	I Don't Want to go to the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short piece I wrote like a week ago at midnight, i have no excuses...

“Janus, why aren’t you dressed?”

Virgil lifted his foot to kick Janus in the side, (gently) his voice light.

“We’re going to be late for the wedding.”

“I’m not going,” Janus mumbled into the blanket, curled up on his air mattress, definitley not moping.

“Like hell you’re not, you’re my best man, you can’t just skip it!”

Janus heaved a sigh. He really didn’t want to go. He couldn’t. How was he supposed to watch his best friend, whom he’d loved for years, marry someone else?

For a brief moment he entertained the thought of confessing his love then and there, and sweeping Virgil off his feet. But no, Virgil loved Remus, and Remus loved him back. They had a real chance at being happy, and Janus wouldn’t take that away from Virgil.

“Please Janjan, I can’t get married without you there. You’re the only family I got. I need you by my side.” Virgil’s voice was soft and pleading, a hint of desperation in his tone.

Shit. How was he supposed to say no to that?

Apparently he couldn’t, because here he was an hour later, watching Virgil walk down the aisle.

He really looked magnificent, in his dark violet tux. The embroidery, which Virgil had done himself and fretted over for weeks, was elegant, the pattern subtle and refined.

Janus wanted to close his eyes and pretend for just a moment that Virgil was walking him, that this was their big day, the start of their happily-ever-after. But no, he couldn’t let himself believe that, it would only hurt them both.

The ceremony was beautiful, but Janus could feel his heart breaking in two.

During the reception, Janus opted to put on his hat and avoid any and all interaction, nursing a glass of wine in the corner. 

Atleast, that was his plan until a bright red blur appeared in the corner of his blind eye.

“Hello, I’m Roman, Remus’s more attractive brother. You’re the other best man, right?”

“No, I’m not, could you please take a few steps to your left?”

The blob obliged, and now Janus could see him. It was indeed Roman, Janus remembered him standing next to Remus. His suit was an obnoxious bright red, with a matching tie.

“What a wonderful suit, it really catches the eye.” Roman blushed, apparently having missed the sarcasm.

“Why thank you! Now, are you going to tell me your name?”

“No.”

Janus couldn’t help but burst into laughter at Roman’s pout.

They speant the rest of the reception flirting chatting, and before Janus knew it, Virgil was coming over to say goodbye.

“I’ll see you in a week, promise?”

“I promise. Goodbye, Virgil.” As he watched Virgil walk away, he felt lighter. He had to let go of Virgil, and yeah, it hurt like hell, but he would live.

And as he turned back towards Roman, with his spark and passion and energy for life, he though, just maybe, that he could even love again.


End file.
